Bounce
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Marietta and her boyfriend, Xavier have been dating since 8th grade. But when Marietta finds out that Xavier has been cheating on her with her cousin Angelica, she has a breakdown and also learns that she's pregnant. Will Xavier be there for her and the b


Title:Bounce  
  
Author:Sheena a.k.a. Alyssa_Malfoy  
  
Summary:Marietta and her boyfriend, Xavier have been dating since 8th grade. But when Marietta finds out that Xavier has been cheating on her with her cousin Angelica, she has a breakdown and also learns that she's pregnant. Will Xavier be there for her and the baby or will he stay with Angelica? Verse 1  
  
Said you're going with your boys today and  
  
"Don't worry casue I'll be home late"  
  
But I know you're creepin' out there, cheatin'  
  
You've been freakin' babe  
  
So let me tell you how it's going to be  
  
And you can run game but not on me boy  
  
So who the hell are you trying to kid  
  
You know this is what I did  
  
I called your pager and your two-way boy but no response  
  
Start looking and found you in some other women's arms  
  
Don't try to front boy cause I saw you there with my own eyes  
  
Just get your stuff boy cause I'm tired of hearing all your lies  
  
Chorus  
  
Bounce baby out the door  
  
I ain't gonna take this no more  
  
Bounce baby out the door  
  
Get up and move  
  
Don't make me act a fool  
  
Just bounce  
  
Verse 2  
  
Baby boy I know you'll never find  
  
No stuff as good as mine  
  
She can't work you like I did  
  
You can look but you know I got that good shit  
  
I know that you're hating it  
  
But you better stay with the one you're with  
  
You made your bed and now you have to sleep in it baby  
  
(Rap)  
  
Wait a minute Sarah, give me a chance to explain  
  
I was just talking to shorty I don't even know her name  
  
I ain't looking for no one to come and take your place  
  
Ain't no one out there baby that can fill your space  
  
No need to find a nickel got a dime at home  
  
Plus I love every night the freaky way we bone  
  
I ain't trying to get gone, ain't trying to roll  
  
I'd rather stay and be a part of your green eyed soul Marietta was listening to her favorite song,"Bounce"by a German Singer named Sarah Connor. She was lying on her bed, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello, who is this?" Xavier said,"It's me Xavier, your boyfriend for 5 years." Marietta lauged and said,"What's up sweetie?" Xavier answered back,"I miss you, and want to see you." Xavier was away at a university in California and Marietta was in a college in England. Marietta grinned and said,"Then hop on a plane and fly over here.I miss you too." Just then a girl was talking to Xavier in the background. Marietta started to get pissed and said,"Who is that you are talking to Xavier?" Xavier said,"Oh, that's just my sister Maritza." Marietta said,"Oh, ok then, you better not be cheating on me." Xavier laughed and said,"I won't, I miss you too much and love you too much to do that to you." Marietta said,"Well, ok, I love and miss you a lot too, but I have to go, I have class in an hour, so I have to go get ready. Talk to you later." Xavier sounded happy and told her that he'd call her later and they hung up. Marietta jumped into the shower. When she got out, Maritza was there. Marietta was suprised to see her and said,"I just got off the phone with your brother and he said that you were there with him." Maritza said,"No, I haven't seen my brother in 6 months now and besides I came over here to study performing arts." Marietta hugged Maritza and said,"I am studying performing arts as well.I just got the role of Juliet in Romeo and Juliet." Maritza smiled and said,"Congrats! Anyways what did my brother tell you?" Marietta looked at Maritza and told her what he said and smiled. Then it dawned to her, that Xavier lied to her bout Maritza being in California with him. Marietta looked at Maritza and started to have a breakdown. Maritza looked at Marietta and said,"What's the matter Mari?" Marietta said,"Your brother just lied to me, he told me you were there with him. I'm going to kill him!" Maritza looked at her friend and said,"Don't worry, he wouldn't cheat on you. He loves you too much." Marietta and Maritza went to their drama class and talked. They were waiting for their teacher to come and begin the class.  
  
Months had went by and Marietta and Maritza were at their apartment, when the there was a knock at their door. Maritza answered it and saw Angelica. Angelica smiled and said,"Hey Maritza is Marietta here?" Maritza looked at her and said,"Yes, she is, please come in and have a seat on the couch, she'll be right with you." Angelica came inside and sat down and waited for Marietta. When Marietta finally came out from her room, she said,"OMG! Angelica, what are you doing here?" Angelica smiled and said,"I came to tell you that I'm engaged and getting married." Marietta looked at the ring on Angelica's finger and said,"Wow, that's very pretty.So who is the lucky guy?" Angelica smiled and said,"His name is Xavier Hall." Marietta's mouth dropped open and she began to cry. Angelica looked at her and said,"What's wrong cuz?" Marietta said,"I'll tell you what's wrong. Xavier is my boyfriend, we've been dating since 8th grade." Angelica was shocked. She said,"I had no idea, he told me that he didn't have a girlfriend." Marietta got up and stormed out of the apartment. Maritza came into the livingroom and said,"What just happened?Where did Marietta go?" Angelica told her what happened and said,"I had no idea that she and Xavier were dating, I swear." Maritza said,"Well I am his sister and her bestfriend and I'm going to have a talk with him. He can't do this to her, no offence or anything to you Angelica." Angelica said,"None taken! I guess I'll go find my cousin and bring her back here." Maritza said,"No, let her go, she needs to clear her mind, she'll be back." When Marietta didn't come back, Maritza and Angelica began to get worried, so they went to go look for her. When they found her, she was at a clinic. She came out crying. Maritza looked at her and said,"What's wrong Mari?" Marietta looked at her and Angelica and said,"I'm 3 months pregnant with Xavier's baby." Angelica said,"Um...I think he needs to know this." Marietta said,"You're damn right he needs to know this before he thinks bout getting married to my cousin." Angelica said,"I think you and him need to get married, after all you are having his child and what he did was wrong and he shouldn't have done it." Marietta said,"I am never marrying him after what he did to me. You can have him." With that she walked back to her and Maritza's apartment with them behind her.  
  
Maritza and Angelica looked at Marietta and said,"What are you going to do? Are you going to keep the baby?" Marietta said,"Maritza you know me, you know I'd never get an abortion." Maritza said,"Yea I know you would never do that, but are you going to keep the baby or give it up for adoption?" Marietta looked at her best friend and her cousin. She told them that she would keep the baby and raise it by herself if she had to. Maritza looked at her and said,"I'll help you raise the baby." Angelica said,"Yea, me too!" Marietta looked at Angelica and said,"You'll be too busy with Xavier to even help me!" Then she turned to Maritza and said,"Thank you so much but I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." Maritza smiled and said,"But I want to help you!I really do." Marietta said,"Oh alright!" With that she hugged Maritza and told Angelica to leave. Angelica felt so hurt, that her own cousin kicked her out of her apartment. Maritza looked at Marietta and said,"Are you sure that was a good thing to do to your cousin?" Marietta nodded and said,"Angelica has always tried to find ways to break me up with your brother and now that she finds out I'm pregnant with his child she wants to help. I don't think so!" Maritza looked at Marietta and smiled then looked at her watch and said,"Shit, we're going to be late for the audition if we don't leave now!" Marietta totally forgot bout her audition for the movie Love At First Site. She was auditioning for the lead role of Krista Burke, a 24 year old who ends up falling in love with Justin Callaway, a producer who is being played by Tom Welling. Marietta and Tom were really good friends for 4 yrs now and have become really fond of each other. Marietta told Maritza about Tom. Maritza said,"Well since my brother is a jerk, then I say go with Tom and let Tom know everything, don't keep any secrets from him." Marietta said,"I won't!" When they got to the audition, Angelica was talking to Tom. Marietta glared at her cousin and walked up to Tom. She looked at Tom and said,"Can we talk alone in private?" Tom smiled and said,"Of course!" Marietta and Tom went to his trailer. Tom said,"What's up Mari?" Marietta said,"I'm pregnant with Xavier's baby, but apparently he and my cousin are engaged and getting married and I want to keep the baby and raise it." Tom said,"What a jerk, you don't need him forget bout him, I'll help you raise the baby as my own." Marietta smiled and said,"You're so sweet." Tom said,"Well what can I say, I really like you alot and I have waited so long to ask you this." Tom got down on his knee and said, "Marietta Nicole Wellington, will you marry me?" Marietta had tears coming out of her eyes and said,"Yes, I will!" He put a 24 kt gold diamond engagement ring on her fingure and kissed her. 


End file.
